Cody and Sierra
This article focuses on the interactions between Cody and Sierra. of Total Drama World Tour.]] Overview Sierra has a huge crush on Cody, to the point that it is considered to be an obsession. Throughout the third season, Sierra continuously annoys Cody while he is asleep, stealing his belongings and refusing to leave him alone. Sierra is also extremely jealous of any girl (Gwen in particular) getting close to Cody, and will not hesitate to attack anyone who hurts or is rude to him. Cody, on the other hand, rejects her due to him having a huge crush on Gwen since the first season, and finding her creepy due to her constant stalking of him. However, by the end of the season, Cody is much more warm towards her, even referring to them as best friends. Cody never participates in Total Drama All-Stars while Sierra does. As a running gag of the season, Sierra will often mention him several times or pretend that Cody is around. She also develops a crush on Cameron, believing that he is Cody. Total Drama Action Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special , engage in their big scandal.]] In this episode, Sierra is introduced for the first time. While she has an interest in the Total Drama series in general, and has a website for all of the contestants, she appears to have a specific interest in Cody. Sierra was seen spying on Cody and The Drama Brothers party, as well as being fascinated with them and the rest of the Total Drama cast. She and Cody first interact on the red carpet when Alejandro pushes Cody down and Sierra shouts his name in a concerned way. At the end of the episode, when Sierra is in the confessional, she says she is excited to be in the next season because all her Cody blog questions will be answered. These questions included "How many freckles does he have on his back?," "What kind of deodorant does he use?," "How many times does Cody sleep facing west?," and "What song does he sing in the shower?" At the mention of the last question, she starts giggling uncontrollably, eventually saying that the last question "will definitely be a six-month analysis." The special foreshadows further interaction between the two in season three. Total Drama World Tour Cartoon Network's Total Drama World Tour website On the Cartoon Network site, it reveals that Cody's favorite place is "away from Sierra," and Sierra's favorite cast member is Cody. Opening Sequence In the opening sequence for this season, Cody falls off of the Statue of Liberty, and lands in Sierra's arms. Sierra smiles, and Cody looks blankly up at her. Sierra then hugs him awkwardly, shocking him, and making him unable to breathe. Later, when the contestants parachute off the human pyramid they made, Sierra is shown to be holding Cody bridal style as they land on the ground. Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1 .]] The very moment Sierra gets off the bus, she starts hyperventilating when she notices Cody. She rushes over to him and tells him that she had dreamed of meeting him for so long, except that he was shirtless, which he seems quite scared by. She later tells him on the plane his full name and his birthday, although he does not reply to the comments. When singing Come Fly With Us, Sierra and Cody sung together. In the "Pyramid Over Under" challenge, Sierra goes with Heather, but Sierra carries Cody out of the pyramid when they make it out and she is happy that they found him. She shares a group hug with him (hugging his head to her chest) and Heather, but end up on different teams. Cody is placed on Team Amazon and Sierra is placed on Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot. Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2 Sierra raves about Cody to Izzy, revealing that he still sleeps with a stuffed emu. She admits that she posed as a telemarketer to get more information on Cody from his aunt. Later in the episode, she hugs Cody and tells him that she "knows that he wishes they were on the same team too." This prompts Izzy to say that they make a cute couple. Sierra and Izzy then switch teams so that Sierra can be with Cody and Izzy can be with Owen. Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan In the beginning of the episode, Sierra is seen in first class searching through Cody's backpack and sniffing his shoe, until a shoelace gets stuck up her nose. During Before We Die, she says she wants to marry Cody and hugs him. When Sierra and Cody found out that they were paired up in the pinball challenge, she tackles him in delight. Throughout the challenge, Sierra kisses Cody and does not seem to care that her team has lost the first part of the challenge. Also, while in the confessional after the challenge, Cody is disgusted at finding Sierra's gum in his ear. In the second challenge after Team Amazon was arguing, Cody and Sierra decide to make their own video, which won the challenge. Sierra decided to have a group hug, but won't let the other girls near Cody.]] she wouldn't allow the other girls to hug Cody, possibly due to either them not helping, or because she's crazy about Cody. While Chris signs off the show, and shows a picture of Team Amazon, Sierra is shown hugging Cody's head. Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better Sierra is massaging Cody's feet during the flight to their next destination. Cody does not really want his feet to be touched, but Sierra ignores him and presses a pressure point to paralyze him. Once everyone arrives at the Yukon, Cody tries to cuddle Gwen for warmth, but she rejects him and Sierra hugs him instead. Later, as a polar bear tries to eat Owen and Cody, she throws chunks of ice at it, claiming she will not write an obituary for her Cody blog. She then grabs a large fish from the water and uses it as an oar and the ice she's standing on as a boat and rescues Cody. Due to him freezing, she spends most of the second half of the episode carrying him. Broadway, Baby! While on the flight, Sierra tries to warm up Cody by rubbing his legs, saying that whenever he has cold feet he'll think of her. To this he replies by saying "no kidding" in a disgusted tone. When climbing up the Statue of Liberty, Sierra wanted Cody to go before her so she could stare at his butt, saying it's, "The best view in New York" and purrs, to which Cody groans embarrassingly and tries to cover up. Later, Cody gets trapped in the Statue's cleavage and Sierra saves him by swinging her rope towards him and pulling him to safety by biting onto his leg. When sliding down the thirty story fire pole, Sierra screamed Cody's name. Later, in Central Park, when Sierra picked up the large apple with her head in turtle pond, the Amazons cheered for her, while Cody replies "You're so weird!". Slap Slap Revolution While in the Total Drama Jumbo Jet, Cody places a net with a bell system around him to alert him if Sierra is trying to rub his feet again as he sleeps. She instead lets him suck her thumb and watches him as he sleeps. When he awakens, they both scream until Sierra laughs at how cute Cody is when he's terrified, squeezing his cheek. Cody is then seen in the confessional scrubbing his tongue with a toothbrush, wondering if Sierra keeps her thumbs in her armpits when no one's looking. Sierra is seen in the confessional right afterward, saying Cody was into her (while having her thumbs stuck under her armpits). Later, Sierra makes a raw meat snowman of Cody, called "Meat Cody." This results in there not being enough meat for Team Amazon to win the challenge. During the dancing challenge, Cody, not wanting to wear lederhosen in front of Gwen, tells Sierra she'd look hot in it. This makes her want it really badly however Chris doesn't give it to her as a result, and makes Cody wear it instead. Sierra then sings a song on the dance platform about how much she loves Cody. When Cody later gets knocked off the dance platform during the challenge, Sierra shouts out his name and then angrily kicks DJ off the platform out of her worry for Cody. When Team Amazon wins the challenge, Sierra squeezes Cody in victory. The Am-AH-Zon Race At the beginning of the episode, Sierra is seen with a laptop made out of a pizza box and an actual mouse, which has a wallpaper of a muscular Cody carrying Sierra. Later in the episode, Sierra begged to hold onto Cody's medication for him so that she would have to be the one to inject him if he ever got an allergy going through the jungle, but Cody did not trust Sierra with it, so he insists Gwen got this responsibility. Sierra gets really disappointed with this, as she states she is the only one who knows what can make Cody go into anaphilactic shock. She lists everything from black and red ants to goat saliva. He agrees with Sierra in following the other teams in the left side, for which she appears in the confessional telling she listened to wedding bells when he concorded with her in front of everyone. Cody got captured by a giant mosquito, but Sierra saved him by throwing a rock at it and caught him before he reached the floor. When Gwen was looking to see what color Cody's underwear looked liked through a pair of X-ray glasses he kept in his pants, she was shocked to find out he wasn't wearing any, and Sierra asked if she could borrow them later. In a follow-up confessional, Sierra admits that she wants to get her arms extended if she wins the season, allowing her to reach Cody's pocket if this ever happened again. After they were freed from the Zing-Zings by Chef, Cody was bitten by a red ant, and had run out of the medication due to Gwen's accidental injection. Sierra offered to help by sucking the poison out of his thumb, which repulsed Cody, although he made no attempt to stop her. Later, when Team Amazon lost and had to vote someone off, Sierra voted with Gwen and Courtney and voted for Heather, but only if (seeing Gwen as competition) Gwen stopped being nice to Cody. At the Barf Bag Ceremony, Chris revealed the voting process, and it turned out that Cody voted for Sierra, frightened by her stalker-like behavior. This left Sierra heartbroken and confused, as she states in the Confessional that even after she gave him foot-rubs and kept "hair collections," he still voted for her. This implies that Sierra may lose some of her attraction, if not respect, for Cody. Can't Help Falling in Louvre Although Sierra fawns over Cody almost all the time, she sulks and cries throughout this episode because of Cody voting for her in the last elimination ceremony. In the beginning of the episode, she is seen eating a gallon of ice cream and desperately crying, while Cody was hiding behind a baggage in the loser's cabin. She even sings Paris in the Springtime completely out of anger towards him, and ignores his efforts to apologize during his pity date with her. He even has all of her favorite foods which he later states that they're his favorites, but knows Sierra eats off his plate. She states that she knows he isn't doing this because he wants to. Near the episode's end, Cody eventually tries harder to get through to her. He tells her to stop crying, and that he is starting to prefer her always annoying him instead of crying over him. Cody says that obsessed Sierra was like being "slapped in the face," while upset Sierra was like being "kicked in the chestnuts." Sierra accepted this and hugs him. In the confessional, she happily claimed that she loved the attention he finally gave her, and that she wasn't that mad at Cody, just playing hard-to-get to get him to pay more attention to her. Newf Kids on the Rock Throughout the episode, Sierra is constantly flirting with Cody. While relaxing in the first class section, Heather finds a toothbrush in the vent, which apparently belongs to Cody. Sierra states that she has been looking for it, and brushed her teeth with it, much to Cody's dismay since it was his last one. Later, when the contestants get thrown out of the plane into the water, Sierra is shown embracing Cody. During Sea Shanty Mix, Sierra and Cody were rowing and singing together. While Gwen and Courtney were climbing up a rock due to seeing a certain rock formation, which created an illusion that appeared to be Duncan, Sierra appears to be glad to be alone with Cody at last in the boat, in which she complimented how he smelled like toothpaste, which causes Cody to back up and fall into the water. After Gwen and Courtney were coming down from the rock, Sierra tells them a story about how much people want to see others, in which Cody wanted to end the story. She stated the before she even knew Cody, she saw him out her bedroom window on a white horse. She said that she jumped out of her window to get on the horse, only to fall in a rosebush and end up picking thorns out of her behind for about a week, then offers to show a scar. Jamaica Me Sweat In this episode, they are both seen next to each other in the economy class cabin. She hugs him while the plane was falling, but luckily they landed in Jamaica. When the first challenge starts, Sierra is seen cheering for Cody, he ends up jumping near a shark, as she says for him to show it who is the boss, but he gets beaten by it despite her motivational words. Sierra is thrilled to have Cody as her bobsledding partner during the timed sledding challenge, stating that this sport is really cozy and hugging him right away. They did well the first time, but ended up strongly hitting the pool's wall. In the last round of the second challenge, Sierra tells Cody they are the only hope for their team, she adds that it's their destiny and hugs him. She happily screams that they are ready and did the course once again. This wasn't enough to beat Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot, but since DJ lost they didn't get up for elimination. I See London... The contestants reach London and Sierra is seen holding hands with Cody. She's talking about Queen Mary II getting engaged when she was just fifteen. This annoyed Cody and he asked her to release his hand. When Team Amazon had to search for a clue somewhere in a guard's clothes, everyone on the team refused and made Gwen strip his clothes. To get out of it, Gwen tapes a mask of Cody's face onto the guard, which Sierra falls for and happily volunteers to undress him. When Sierra and Cody are alone looking for the next clue in the Tower of London, Sierra talks to Cody about how couples were punished for running away together in medieval times. Cody is not interested in her stories about London's history, however. She then begs him for a kiss which he, as usual, refuses. She grabs Cody and the two scream out of fear when Jack the Ripper finds them. After Team Amazon wins the challenge, Sierra and Cody smile at each other. Greece's Pieces During a confession where she admits to not having any problems with "Gwuncan," she ponders about the birth of either "Siody" or "Coderra" in the web communities due to this season. Later during the fighting challenge between Team Chris Is Really Really Really Hot and Team Amazon, Cody tries to help Courtney and Sierra, but Courtney calls Cody a pipsqueak and tells him to stay out of the fight. This infuriates Sierra to the point that she stops strangling Owen and attacks Courtney. While holding Courtney in a head-lock position, she tells Courtney to respect Cody. Cody tries to get both of his teammates to stop fighting, but Courtney slaps him away, which is enough for Sierra to tighten her grip and knock both herself and Courtney out. When Cody has to wear an Icarus costume for the tie-breaker challenge, Sierra raves about how Cody looks like an angel. She is thrilled when Cody punches Duncan. In an exclusive clip, Sierra uses her reward phone call to record her audio blog which she raves about Cody wearing his costume. The EX-Files When Team Amazon is stuck on the mine field outside Area 51, Sierra holds onto Cody. When Cody discovers an alien clone of himself in the warehouse, Sierra is surprised and excited to see "two Codys.” As she hugs them, the clone explodes covering them with a green substance, confusing Sierra. Picnic at Hanging Dork .]] Gwen asks Cody to join an alliance with her. She wants to vote Courtney off, but Cody suggests Sierra to get booted. Gwen promises Sierra will be the next to go, but after Courtney. Cody desperately states Sierra stole all his underwear and he has just swim trunks now. He appears in the confessional saying that after voting Duncan out, he would make an alliance to eliminate Sierra. She screams outside from the bathroom asking if Cody was alright. She holds him before jumping out of the plane. When her teammates were singing ''Shear the Sheep, Sierra, dressed like a groupie, hugs a shirtless Cody, only to be dragged off stage by Chef. During the challenge of shearing sheep, she jumps the cliff without the ropes, as she says she was doing that for Cody, but in the end, she hit the ground and didn't participate in the challenge anymore. He votes her off, even though he wasn't really conscious and confused her with Courtney, making her cry like in The Am-AH-Zon Race. Sweden Sour Cody is seen to be depressed because of Gwen's elimination, but Sierra is seen happy because she believes that now that Gwen is gone, he will find his "true love," which she believes to be herself. Throughout the episode, he sighs every time he hears Gwen's name. However, Sierra states in the confessional that he probably already forgot about Gwen. Later, she admits that he might still like Gwen, but that she will cheer him up, like a good wife does, remembering they already got married fourteen times in her head and twice in her online blog "I Dream of Cody.” At the end of her confession she adds that this might happen in real life eventually, crossing her fingers for luck. In the challenge, Cody constructed a giant wooden replica of Gwen face and Heather tried to destroy it. Even though Sierra probably didn't like it either, she protected Cody from Heather, hitting her strongly. They end up having a battle as Sierra screamed for Heather to leave her boyfriend alone, accidentally hitting Courtney's head during the fight. She gets mad when she sees Cody drawing Gwen's face in the snow after they ended the song We Built Gwen's Face. While in Gwen's face boat, Sierra tried to make him happy. He started to vomit, but she embraced him anyway. When Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot threw their cannon ball, Sierra saved Cody from it, getting hurt in her stomach in the process. He thanks her for this, making her happy. Once again in the confessional, she tells that she will absolutely have to do a surgery and will have to go through months of therapy. But when asking if it was worth it, she said that it was definitely worth it. Niagara Brawls When all the contestants were on the boats in the river, just before they were about to go into the waterfall, Cody (who thought he would be killed) announced that he would let Sierra kiss him if they made it out alive. Sierra hears this, and ties both the boats together and paddles incredibly fast. When they indeed make it onto land, Sierra kisses Cody. Cody, however, is repulsed, and brushes his teeth repeatedly. He even throws up in the bathroom confessional. Sierra was so excited that there is a possibility of "marrying" Cody as a challenge that she starts to hyperventilate. She was extremely disappointed that she got Alejandro as her husband that she started crying and shoving him back into the slot machine. When Heather took Alejandro, Sierra was drooling on the slot lever in hopes of getting Cody. She gets paired up with him and competes in the challenges of that episode with him. As they cross a tightrope over Niagara Falls, Sierra offers to carry Cody. She reveals in the confessional that she is an actual minister, and can get herself and Cody to be married. She then quickly goes through the marriage agreements so Cody can't hear as they cross the tightrope. Throughout the rest of the episode Sierra tries to make Cody say "I do," so that they can get married. In the end, Sierra asks Cody if he really needs to go the bathroom. He says "I do." Sierra then declares their 'official' marriage. At the elimination ceremony, she states that she wants to be known as Sierra-''Cody'' from now on. Cody looks sickened and shocked at what has happened. Chinese Fake-Out ]] Sierra is smiling at Cody while Cody is panicking in the loser cabin because they are supposedly married. During the race portion Sierra got Cody a donkey and later, while Cody was trying to tell her that he likes her as a friend, Sierra misunderstands thinking he meant he actually "like likes" her. After the donkey kicked her off the Great Wall, Sierra landed in an old lady's house who gave her some love tea. The tea is supposed to make one attractive to their crush just by drinking it. Cody desperately pleaded to Chris to ring the bell so Sierra would not be able to continue, but he was too late. During the eating challenge, Cody and Sierra were sitting next to each other while Sierra drank her love tea. When Chris said that whoever the winner of the eating challenge was allowed to have a guest, Sierra immediately thought about Cody. Sierra won and chose Cody as her guest. In first class Sierra poured tea over herself and leaned over to Cody. It turns out that Cody is allergic to the tea, but Sierra saved him by jabbing an EpiPen into him. African Lying Safari . Sierra gives Cody more of the Love-Me Tea, which causes him to be put into a comatose state and even hallucinates, imagining Sierra to be a polar bear, which terrifies him. Sierra mistakes his reaction as for finally falling in love with her. Since Cody was unable to move, she carries him around in a backpack and tells Chris she will play for him and herself in the challenges. When Cody got stuck in a tree, Sierra demanded help from Heather, but does not trust her around Cody even though Heather says she is not attracted to him. Cody seemed to agree to work with Heather if she votes for Sierra while Sierra was looking for a stick. After being kidnapped by baboons, Sierra went to look for him and eventually found him. The baboon that kidnapped him had taken a liking to Cody and even gave him foot massage. This enraged Sierra and made the baboon calls for backup, but they were no match for her and she successfully saved Cody. At the Barf Bag ceremony, Cody apparently voted for Sierra again which she glared at him knowingly while he whistled. Rapa Phooey! Cody is shown to be happy with the fact that he managed to spend an entire night without being bugged by Sierra. Sierra is sad that they were separated for the time and starts talking to Heather about her and Cody's marital problems. When collecting eggs, Sierra explains that she always wanted a family and names the first egg that hatched Cody, Jr. Cody tries to explain they are just friends, but Cody admits that he does owe Sierra for caring for him in Africa when he was in a comatose state. He also says he would not mind if she helps him win the million. At the elimination ceremony Cody cheers when Sierra is apparently eliminated, yet quickly takes it back. Sierra forgives him, but it was a fake elimination, so Sierra stays in the game. Awwwwww, Drumheller While Cody was sleeping and talking about marrying Gwen, Sierra let him nap on her lap. When he wakes up, she says he had a bad dream and wanted to hug it out of him. She later states she is working on a surprise and that Cody will love it while he seems concerned. Alejandro shows a picture to Sierra of Cody and Heather sleeping next to each other which causes her to be angry. During the design-o-saur challenge, Sierra creates a heartbroken dinosaur which represents her betrayed feelings. Cody questioned on why it was wearing a party hat which then Sierra explained it was Cody's birthday. Cody himself had forgetten it was his birthday and thanks Sierra, telling her it was sweet to remember. During the vote, Sierra says she normally would choose Cody's design and Cody chose Sierra's design because he was touched that she remembered it was his birthday. Cody saved Sierra from a boulder during the digging challenge and wondered why she was angry. When he saw the photo of him and Heather, he explains it is impossible for that scenario to exist. They agree to work together to vote off Alejandro and to convince Heather to do the same. At the elimination ceremony, Sierra put a hand on Cody's shoulder when he seemed nervous. Before the final choice was made, Sierra wanted to get Cody's cake so she could celebrate his birthday. Unfortunately, the sparkler candles managed to make the plane explode, after the sparks hit the oil below Sierra's feet, which made Cody worry about Sierra. Sierra was upset that her chocolate cake for Cody was destroyed. After Chris eliminates Sierra out of anger for destroying his plane, Sierra tells Cody that he must win for both of them. Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles Cody digs up Sierra from the rubble and Sierra says she had a dream like that once. When he puts her down in the wheelchair, he says his opinion for her changed. He says at first he thought she was nothing more than a crazy fan, but now sees that she is a true friend. Sierra seems disappointed and asks Cody if they are possibly more than friends. Cody says that they are "best" friends, which Sierra accepts. When Cody was searching the debris in order to find some way of getting to Hawaii, Sierra asks if she could search with him, which Cody thinks about, but lets her. She inadvertently gave Cody an idea for a hot air balloon and wanted Cody to take her wheelchair, and to leave without her, which meant she would be left behind. Cody says that he will take Sierra with him because she helped him get to the final three. During the flight they helped each other and argued which Sierra pointed out that they are like an old married couple which left Cody horrified. When Chris said that Cody had to get rid of Sierra, Cody points out that he was allowed to use anything in the rubble. When the balloon crashed and Cody gave up, Sierra gave him fireworks and a pep talk. While buying the fireworks, she finally starts accepting that she and Cody are just friends, downgrading Cody from husband to boyfriend to "more than a friend." Hawaiian Punch ]] During the fire dancing challenge, Heather is able to distract Cody by telling him Sierra rolled into quicksand. Cody panics, drops his guard, and screams that someone needs to help her. This allows Alejandro to push him into the water, eliminating him from the competition. When Cody nearly gets eaten by a shark, Sierra rescues him by rolling into the water and beating the shark back on the beach. In the confessional, Cody admits that he misses Sierra and wished she was still there in the game when he was fighting with Alejandro in the tie-breaker. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! .]] When the old cast appears on a yacht, Sierra is clutching Cody tightly against her chest and grinning, while Cody, who used to be disturbed by this action before, is now smiling. Total Drama All-Stars Heroes vs. Villains Throughout the episode, Sierra mentions Cody several times despite him not competing. These events occur when she yells "For Cody!" when she jumps off the helicopter and later the cliff and when Sierra picks a key that's shaped like Cody's head. Sierra even compares Gwen and Duncan's relationship to her's and Cody's saying "love is love". Evil Dread During the challenge, Sierra dug in one spot because she was thinking about Cody and forgot about the game, resulting in a twenty feet deep hole. Saving Private Leechball Sierra begins to form a friendship with Cameron and begins to have hallucinations of him as Cody. She also begins referring to him as Cody, which disturbs him. Food Fright Sierra was devastated when someone had broke her phone as it contains her top 500 pictures of Cody in it. When Sam suggests to imagine Cody in her mind, she starts to hallucinate her teammates as him. During the challenge, she calls Cameron by his name, Cody or a combination of both. No One Eggspects The Spanish Opposition Before the challenge, Sierra is sobbing in her bunk bed as she is devastated that Cameron, who she still thinks is Cody, has been transferred to the other team. Zoey tries to console her but Sierra becomes severely agitated when she points out that she keeps calling Cameron "Codycam", and subsequently runs out of the cabin sobbing hysterically. During the challenge among the mutated wildlife, Sierra tries to get "Camdy" to team up with her in finding the eggs despite them being on two different teams, and begins panting over him like a dog before Gwen pulls him away, sending her into an emotional breakdown. She tries to partner with Duncan and ask whether can she call him Cody to no avail. Sierra later retrieves a mutated egg that hatches into a two-headed rat, who she adopts as her own and names "Cody 1" and "Cody 2", greatly disturbing everybody including Chris and Chef. Suckers Punched Sierra continues to care for "Cody 1" and "Cody 2", having made herself their adoptive mother despite their feral behavior. Later during the boxing challenge, Chris pits Sierra against the twins' real mother, much to her horror. Fearing the outcome, she entrusts the mutant twins to "Camdy", still thinking Cameron is Cody and then tells him he's breaking up with her and that it wouldn't have lasted. However, Sierra comes out of the match in one piece and once again leeches onto Cameron, taking back what she said before the match and still thinking him to be Cody. She also mentions how glad she'll be to be side by side with "Camdy" again when the merge comes about, much to Cameron's horror. The Heroes ultimately lose the challenge and the Villains are told to vote off one of the Heroes as a result. They all agree to vote off Sierra in part due to some strong insistence from Cameron, who tells Sierra that she has a real Cody back home who needs her. Although devastated that she has lost, Sierra shouts that she is coming back home to Cody as she is flushed down the Flush of Shame. In the exclusive clip, Sierra ended up back at Area 51 and to her delight, several alien pods open, releasing the alien Cody clones. Upon seeing them, Sierra begins to eagerly chase them, thinking the place is heaven. Erin's Total Magical Adventure Pilot Logo Loco-Motive Trivia *Sierra's crush on Cody is similar to Cody's own crush on Gwen: **Both are obsessed with their crush. **Both collect a personal belonging(s) of their crush: ***Cody has Gwen's bra. ***Sierra collected Cody's toothbrush, shoes, socks, and underwear. **Both are jealous of the person whom their crush has feelings for: ***Cody has a crush on Gwen. ***Gwen used to date Trent and Duncan. **Both follow their crush everywhere to the point where it can be considered stalking. **Both did something to their crush while they were sleeping: ***Cody asked Tyler to take a picture of him and Gwen, while she was asleep in her bikini, which lead to Gwen's sunburn. ***Sierra occasionally massages Cody and at one point, stuck her thumb into his mouth while he was sleeping. **Both are "married" to their crush in their mind. **Both use themselves as a human shield to protect their crush at one point, **In their mind, they thought their crush like them back. **Both support their crush in the finale. ***Cody in The Very Last Episode, Really!. ***Sierra in Hawaiian Punch. **Their crushes are still willing to be friends with them despite their obsession. *In the first season they competed, both left the show with major injuries, requiring them to be in a wheelchair. **Cody in Paintball Deer Hunter **Sierra in Awwwwww, Drumheller *Sierra has a picture of Cody (in the shower, startled and covering himself with the shower curtain) as the wallpaper of her phone. See also Category:Interaction Category:Friendships Category:Attractions